Ministrations
by Patriot-of-USA
Summary: Link had meant to show his care. Turns out he did it a little too well.


Ministrations

She pleaded with him for mercy. Her master showed none.

The master she served so faithfully with all her devotion was indifferent to her begging.

Gripping his shirt desperately, she looked into his eyes with her own showing as much desperation as they could, repeating her plight for him to stop.

He merely smiled at her, knowing full well what his ministrations did to her... and continued.

His hand repeated the process: starting at her lower back, and slowly, oh so slowly, gently traced a line up the middle of her back with his fingers. Her back arched and she let out another agonizing moan at the sweet, sweet sensations racking her body. Euphoria flooded her senses, and she could barely hear her own voice catching on her own breath.

She pulled herself into his chest, tucking her head under his chin, as if trying to hide herself into him. A soft chuckle reverberated through his chest.  
Shame made her face flush red; shame at the impure sensations she indulged in.

Her data and calculations made her know full well just what she was experiencing and why. The feeling, who's name she wouldn't dare say aloud, was one that only humans should have felt. No percentage should've existed for her to have the chance for her own experiences with it.

Yet the boy she served had once again, to her frustration, again, had defied the calculations and expectations she had set. And this time, it was leading her into dangerous territory.

Her eyes squeezed shut, and she covered her mouth with her free hand, trying desperately to stop the undignified noise coming up her throat as her master repeated the action that was causing such agony she desperately wanted him to (not) stop.

The longer it went on, the tighter she gripped his shirt... and the looser her morals became.

Her mind, running wild with calculations before, was now going blank. The fantas- scenarios, running through her mind were more... imaginative than the last.

The hand that gripped his shirt so tight finally could take no more and ripped it off. She through herself on top of him, finally claiming those lips she had stolen glances at countless times when he slept.

"Fi..."

Her name... it rolled of his tongue... perfectly.

"Fi?"

She grinned, her lips broke from his and traveled down his neck. Her hands trailed farther down, feeling along his toned stomach and finding his belt-

"HELLO! FI?"

Her eyes shot open at the sound of her voice being all but shouted. The dream dissipated from her mind and in panic her spirit expelled itself from her vessel into the real world where her master awaited.

"M-MASTER?!" She frantically replied, trying keep herself composed and begging the Goddesses that her face was not as red as she thought it was.  
Link stared at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Um..." he started. Fi stared back at him, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"Are you... okay?" The knight-in-training asked.

The sword spirit feigned confusion as best she could under the stress. "I... do not understand..."

Indeed she didn't. Never before had her computation become so hay-wired. Her desperate attempts at stabilizing the chaos in her mind faltered and the mess became worse with Link's next statement.

"You were... making strange sounds."

Fi's ethereal form nearly trembled at the revelation.

"Strange...sounds?" She meekly repeated. Had he heard... everything? Fi could almost be certain with 99 percent that the sensation she was feeling now was mortification.

"I couldn't quite understand what you were saying," Link explained. "It didn't really make sense..."

Fi desperately searched her databases for an explanation that was plausible and would satisfy her master's curiosity. She suddenly zeroed in on his hand.  
"Master... what are you doing?"

Link looked down at his hands, one holding the sword, the other a cloth. He looked back up in confusion.

"I was just polishing."

"Polishing?" Fi repeated.

With a grin, Link nodded. "Yeah! It's a new potion I wanted to try! The lady at the bazaar said it would reinforce the steel!"

The realization was dawning on her with all the gentleness of an erupting volcano. She watched with looming panic as her master's hand with the cloth drew close to the blade of her vessel.

"M-Master wai-"

"She also said," Link happily continued without paying mind. "that it would bring the shine out more and that the blade would be less likely to stain!"

He looked up happily at the spirit of his sword, feeling rather good about himself. "I've gotta take care of you don't I?"

"M-Master-AH!"

Oh goddesses. The sensations of her dreams returned as Link polished the blade. His careful hand moving down the length of the blade at the same time could be felt caressing her back. Her mind already began to return to that dream. He might as well have been touching her directly.

"Fi?" His smile dropped into a frown and he turned his head at the strange noise she made, stopping the movement.

Fi doubled over, trying to catch her breath, then quickly straightening upward.

"Are you ok-"

"YES!" Fi squealed frantically. She quickly flipper her way back into the the vessel via the massive jewel on the hilt.

Left alone, Link pondered over what had just happened. Looking down at the cloth in his hand, with a curious look.

Did she.. feel what he was doing?

Link's frown narrowed as he pondered it over further. Was he doing it too hard?  
Or...

A mischievous grin nearly split his face in two.  
Was Fi... ticklish?

* * *

End.


End file.
